deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Savage Samurai/Nightwing vs Daredevil Q
There are 17 questions answered in this cast. *#What is Ismahawk (1:50)? Danny describes it as a bunch of freelancing film makers specialising in action running a YouTube channel. They are most well-known for Nightwing: The Series and Minute Matchups. *#The Radar Sense is superior to the Spider Sense and Spiderman previously beat Batman so how did Daredevil lose to Nightwing (4:30)? Sean disagrees. The Spider Sense alerts Spiderman to any possible danger that will happen in the future (essentially precognition). The Radar Sense just allows Daredevil to see things around him at a greater scope. A better comparison would be Carnage's 360 degree perception. The Radar Sense is better at perceiving things around the user but the main reason why the Spider Sense was so essential to Peter's victory was because it was essentially limited precognition. Another reason Spiderman won was because he was an actual superhumen compared to Batman's peak human. Here, both combatants are of a similar power level. *#*Ben points out the fallacy of using Word of God statements. Because he created Wiz, Ben could say that Wiz could destroy the universe by snapping his fingers but Wiz clearly is not at the level of power ergo, he is not universal just because his creator said so. *#Daredevil's helmet dampens sound so should he be unaffected by Nightwing's sonic wingdings (6:40)? Daredevil has to first activate the dampeners in his helmet. In fights where he knows he will need them, he'll activate them but he did not know he would have to activate them against Daredevil. Even then the fight is so even that all one combatant needs is a moment of distraction to take the victory. Sean describes the fight as Daredevil has 51% to Nightwing's 49%. *#Nightwing wouldn't be able to tell that Daredevil's blind (11:45)? Yes he would. There is no difference between electromagetic waves and radiation. The definition of radiation is the emission of electromagnetic waves. Although the mask seeing the electromagnetic waves was what sold Ben on Nightwing's victory, it was not how Nightwing figured out Daredevil was blind. Nightwing being trained by the world's greatest detective was how he figured out his opponent's disability. *#What was in the brief case (13:15)? Nightwing's porn. *#Was Nightwing's victory required (20:10)? No. Ismahawk just wanted to work with SA and Danny didn't even think he was going to be Nightwing. Danny is also a fan of both characters. *#What was Danny's reaction when he found out Nightwing was going to win (21:24)? "Hell yeah". According to Chad, his reaction on call was a big "YES!". *#What's the process for finding the people to make these fights (24:00)? Ismahawk works with a stunt team/fight choreographers called the 'R hat orphan brotherhood' in Vegas. They've choreographed every fight since the Nightwing series and Danny essentially went up to them for this fight. Flips were essential. The team has been around for a long time so it wasn't hard finding the people needed to make this fight. *#When making the costume for death battle, what was taken from the old ones that were used in Nightwing: The Series (27:00)? For one, Ismahawk has been planning to do a second series for NTS and as such they already had a new suit design that was upgraded from the original. So they teamed up with a cosplayer named Jack who made the armor plates and Jeremy put the suit together. *#What about the production of the sticks (29:12)? The sticks are actually lightsabers made for duels. The head cages were 3D printed. The sticks use carbon fiber tape to give it a realistic sheen because nothing screams fan-film more than cheesy visual effects. *#How was Tyler cast as Daredevil (34:00)? One of Danny's friends essentially told him that Tyler would make a great Daredevil after meeting him. Tyler also showed them a stunt reel and did all of his choreography and stunt-work himself. He also broke a window that two professional mechanics said shouldn't happen unless a lot of force was applied to it. *#What training does Danny have (39:00)? He's a black belt in Taekwondo, has been trained in Nourthen Shao-lin, Jiujitsu and Mu-Twai. *#Are the brotherhood the stunt team in Vegas (39:40)? Yes. *#What was the ultrasonic wingding made out of (48:15)? Aluminum and a light-up air gauge Danny got off Amazon. *#In one of Sean's versions of the script, they were going to drop a car on somebody. Why didn't that happen (50:10)? The process of it was just too difficult to be practical or worth it. *#Will death battle ever do another battle with Ismahawk (51:23)? Hopefully. The question is if they ever do another live-action fight or not. *#What was the condition of the costumes after this episode (52:35)? Actually pretty doog. Nightwing's plate armor was painted so that it looked like scrapped metal essentaillay giving it battle damage as the fight went on and Daredevil's costume didn't have a scratch on it. *ScrewAttack and Ismahawk have planned to do a live-action episode for a long time. They don't quite remember but it was before the move to RoosterTeeth. Sean believes about 3 years ago (17:00). *Danny believes that SA was one of the easiest groups to work with. *According to Ben, SA had already figured out the victor before locking down work with Ismahawk (23:40). They also had figured out Mario winning his rematch agaiunst Sonic before working with BlindFerret. *Apparently the stunt double for Nightwing hit one of the eskrima sticks so hard that the top just burst so the new top is essentially made out of gaph tape (28:30). *Danny made the Daredevil concept art himself (30:50). *There is a deleted scene that appears in 41:47. Apparently Daredevil was meant to smash Nightwin over the head with a cinder block but the cinder blocks broke before they got an opportunity to film the scene. It was the only real issues they faced on set but even when they came up with a solution, Tyler had to be so careful with it that it ruined the pacing. *For the sound for the ultrasonic wingding, a whale noise was used (46:30). *There were two different ideas for the climax of the fight (47:00). Danny's idea was to have it lit by the car's headlights when Daredevil kneed the car. Jeremy's idea was to have it lit by the red emergency light, which was chosen because of the extra symbolism it added to the fight. Nightwing has essentially entered Daredevil's domain when that happens *The shock glave is just a ray glove that was similar to what was used in NTS. However, Danny hates how it looked in that series so made sure that it actually looked like Nightwing's hand was filled with electrical charge. *The cast spends so much time going over Nightwing vs Daredevil that they have to skip the 'What's Going On' segment. 55 minutes out of 61 which means 90% of the cast was dedicated to the actual death battle. Category:Blog posts